A Day Of Spying Will Surprise
by Kari Kamyia
Summary: Ever read Tai Figures It Out well heres the sequel One Shot!Im not good a summaries soooo you'd just have to read it.NO FLAMES PLZ!NICE COMMENTS!
1. Chapter 1

'A Day Of Spying Will Surprise You'

by:Kari Kamyia

* * *

Kari:hey everybody! Are you glad for this story to be re-written?I know I am!

DAVIS:If Kari is then I am too!

TK:Davis you agree with everything Kari says.

Davis:So what T-A!

TK:Davis how hard is it for you to say TK? Say it with me. T-K.

Davis:Whatever!

Me:Guys stop argueing.

Davis:Why should we?

Me:Because I said so,stupid!

Davis:Now you call me stupid?What's next?

Me:Davis shut up! hits Davis in the head with a mallot repeatedly

Davis:Ow!Ow!Stop!That Hurts!Oww!Ouch!Ow!Stop it you mad women!

Kari:Okay then...

TK:Go KARI!That's it!laughs at Davis's pain

Kari:Oh With the story!KARI KAMYIA does not own Digimon!

* * *

Chapter 1:Tai Figures It Out Re-written now called A day of spying will do you bad.

* * *

TAI's P.O.V.

* * *

"Tai wake up or your gonna be late for school!"Kari yelled as she banged on his door."Five more minutes!"I complained."No Tai up now!"Kari replied as she walked in his room with a horn.-BEEEEEEEEEEEEP-"Ahhh."I feel out of bed."Ouch.""Glad your up Tai"Kari said."What was that for?"I asked."You wouldnt wake up,"She replied,as she walked away closing the door.I grouned.I stood up and left the room to take a shower.

* * *

25 Minutes Later

* * *

I stepped out of the bathroom dressed in my school uniform.I walked into the kitchen only to be greeted with Kari eating a poptart."Finally,I thought you'd never finish in there,"Kari said as she grabbed her backpack after giving me a pack of poptats.We soon left the apartment only to be greeted by Yolie and Cody.('A/N:Just so you know Tai,Sora,Matt,Izzy,and Mimi are Seniors.Joe is in Colledge.Yolie and Ken are Sophmores.Kari,TK,and Davis are Freshmen.And lastly Cody is in Middle School.')"Hey guys ready for school?"Yolie asked."Yeah,"Kari replied."I could of done good without it,I could of slept longer"I replied sleepily."Tai,I swear you are getting lazier everyday,"Kari joked,while Yolie and Cody laughed."Yea Kari like your the real one to ta-"I said being cut of by my phone ringing.

* * *

I probably shouldn't say this

But at times I get so mad

When I think about the Jonasrelationship she had

It was awesome, but she used it

And it was so horrible, what she did

Cause she's totally evil

She broke nick's heart along the way, heyy ayyy

The 7 things I hate about Miley

The 7 things I hate about Miley oh ohh

She thinks she's rock, when she's really pop

Her hair looks like a mop

She makes me puke, she makes me cry

All her songs I'll never buy

She's a big jerk when she pulled Joe's hair just know it hurt

She wants to be a big star

But how can she be that great

When she's so lame

It's awesome and exciting

As you ruin your career

By taking all those pictures, in your underwear

You were stupid, can't imagine

How you just went and hurt all your fans

Let's be clear, ohh they're not coming back

They like JB now instead

The 7 things I hate about Miley

* * *

disclaimer: I don't own this song jonasxoxolover on quizilla does

* * *

"Oh gawd Tai,you still have that ringtone?"Yolie asked."Yeah...why?"I asked."Not to be mean or anything but it sounds kinda gay in my prospective,"She replied."Whatever,"I replied back.

* * *

Phone Conversationmatt: (M and tai:T)

* * *

M:Yo Tai,My man what's up?

T:Nothing much walking to school with Kari,Yolie,and Cody.

M:Oh cool.Hey Tai have you notice anything weird going on with Kari?

T:Now that you mintiune it yea.why'd you ask.

M:Cause dude TK been acting weird.

T:What do we sappose we do about it.

M:I call that we spy on them after school!

T:Cool well see you in a few.

M:Okay dude,bye.

T:Bye.

* * *

End Phone Conversation

* * *

"Tai,who was that?"Kari asked."That was just Matt,"I replied."I think we should all get going,"I sugested."Yea I guess your right,"Cody said.After that we all headed in different directions.

* * *

End of School

* * *

(A/N:dont blame me I'm just to lazy to write a whole school day with Tai's P.O.V. so dont hate me beacause it's short.)

"There they go,"Matt whispered to me while pointing twords TK and Kari.TK and Kari were talking until TK's fangirls came yelling stuff like,"I LOVE YOU TK."or"TK I WANT TO HAVE YOUR BABIES.""Matt who knew your brother was so popular with the ladies?"I asked."Well it's only common sense,he gets it from me,"Matt replied.That's when Kari's fanboys came and stated yelling the same things as TK's fangirls instead in a guy point of view."How'd Kari get so many fanboys?"Matt questioned."Well it's ovious she has my hotness,"I replied."Yeah...uh-huh...keep telling yourself that,"Matt stated."Whatever,"I replied as we went back to the spying.The next thing that happen was unexspected.TK and Kari kissed."WHAT??"We both yelled.TK and Kari broke apart.They looked at us and blushed."Tai,Matt what are you guys doing here?"They asked."Nothing,we were just leaving school and we saw you two."I lied."Okay but can you tell us one thing,why were you two kissing?"Matt asked."They blushed."Well Kari and I have been dating for two months,"TK replied."What!"I replied shocked.Upon hearing I fainted.

* * *

...Whoever told you spying was cool and fun was lying...It can also be surprising...Note to self: A Day of Spying Will Surprise you

Love you,

Kari Kamyia


	2. Notic read danett

HELLO KARI HERE I HAVE A REQUEST SINCE I LOVE U IM DOING SOMETHING SPECIAL IM GONNA WRITE MORE STORIES YAY AND IF U MUST KNOW IM CHANGING MY USERNAME AND ACCOUNT SO YEA JUST SEARCH ME AND ILL STILL SEND THESE NOTICES WHEN I UPDATE MY STUFF WELL YEA I HAVE BEEN BUST LATELY MY BIRTHDAY IS NEXT WEDNESDAY SO OF COURSE I GET TO HANG WITH MY BOYFRIEND AND SISTER DOUBLE DATE YEA BABE!!! BUT YEA I LOVE U GUYS KEEP IT UP WITH UR OWN STORIES BY THE WAY MY NEW USER NAME IS MOST LIKELY GONNA BE Ariee Elizabeth Hale Take my nickname and ill fucking kill u okay? This notice will only be up for a dayyyyyy so read it my bitches!!!

Jk I love you or I hate u so ha! Jk love you

ARIEE


	3. PLZ READ!

Um....I am starting a combined account with my sister as u know...Cherry Akira Li. We are revising our stories and using our sister's account because well she just got it to get updates on you guy's stories (^.^') Yea...So be looking for Ariee Elizabeth Hale. We havent posted anything but our first post will be on The New Digidestined... It has the same name dont worry. It will be avalible to u tuesday! very busy thisweek so ya...love yous

Kari


End file.
